50 Shades Of Dysfunction
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: Rosabella "Rosie" Blackmoore is a new NXT Diva with a very dysfunctional friendship, with the Savior of Misbehavior, Corey Graves. But when an incident caused their friendship to crash and burn, trust is broken and the pain remains. But is everything what it seems to be? Can friendship be fixed or will more secrets come out to cause further chaos? (Corey Graves/OC, Roman Reigns/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is still the Corey graves and Rosabella story, however, I just had to change the name of the story, a few things of her background and how it was written. So the plot is still the same, just written in a different way, for those who read it.**_

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only own my OC characters in this story.**

**My TWO OC characters: Rosabella, Denasia {Courtesy of Dashadowangel :-) }**

**Warnings: Throughout this story will be the following: STRONG Language, Sexual Content, and Some Violence.**

**This is a Corey Graves/OC fictional story. Enjoy and Review**

**-Super-geekgoddess101**

* * *

"So Rosie. Welcome to NXT. I know you must be excited to make your first debut tomorrow." JBL smiled at her as they walked through the stadium, out of his office.

"I really am. I'm a little nervous but its the good kind of nervous. This is my dream and I really appreciate you trying to do all you can to get me to the top, even if you can be an asshole sometimes, I know you mean well." Rosie smiled at him.

JBL, also known as John Bradshaw Layfield, the General Manager of NXT had given her the news that she would be making her debut here on NXT as one of the Divas.

Rosie, also known as Rosabella Blackmoore was a light caramel curvy, five foot three, 24 year old woman. She had long black hair, brown eyes and pout pink lips and she grew up in Crenshaw, Los Angeles, when she lived with her Aunt and Uncle until it was time for her to graduate from high school.

Her mother was strung out on drugs and almost killed Rosie when she was 9, trying to set the house on fire. Then her father, who tried to provide for her, did all he could. He even planned a bank heist, just so he could provide his daughter with some food. unfortunately, he got caught up at the wrong time and he was shot and killed by the police. Her mother was very unfit to take care of her, even though Rosie would try her best to help her mother. At the end of the day, her mother always chose to smoke the pipe than to even help her daughter with homework or her hair, so Social Services had no choice but to take Rosie away from her mother and so she had to live with them in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

Rosabella could count how many times she has cried in her sleep over losing her father, seeing him in cold blood. He was a good man. What he was doing was wrong but Rosie realized he was only doing it to help her, just so Rosie could eat. And that's more that she could say about her father than her mother.

It wasn't an easy thing to handle, losing both of her parents in the devil's game but she knew she had to be strong. The only friend she ever had was her black Pomeranian teacup puppy named Clover. Her aunt could be her best friend sometimes but it was more so her Uncle who she hated. He was a creep and he would always do his best to try and sleep with her when her aunt wasn't around. To make the matters worse, he was a drunk. She could easily remember sleeping one night, holding Clover in her arms while she heard her aunt and uncle fighting and then she heard a few slaps, knowing her aunt was getting hit. She did always tell Rosie to lock the door to her bedroom no matter what, late at night.

She was glad that High School went by for her. She never wanted to even think about it again..especially not after what happened.

JBL and Rosie walked down the hall, discussing more of her gimmick and her chances of debuting in the WWE.

"Well, if you prove yourself to me and mostly to yourself, I have a feeling you won't even be in NXT for long." JBL smiled at her. "But my advice, trust no one..at all."

"Believe me, I know. I learned that the hard way and its something that I won't take too lightly." She accepted his warning. Hell, even though JBL was funny and looked at for her when he could, she was smart enough to not even trust HIM. When it came to this business, anything could happen.

She shook JBL's hand and then she hugged him.

"Get some rest. You will have your first match tomorrow against Emma." He told her as he walked away. Rosie smiled as she left the building and went out to her car. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon but she was in the mood for some ice coffee and a cheeseburger from Mcdonalds. As a wrestler, she had to be on a strict diet to stay thin, but she couldn't help but think about chewy chocolate fudge brownies that were calling her name.

She resided in Tampa Florida though, sharing an apartment with her loyal and true best friend that she met in the crummy high school: Denasia.

Denasia worked in the WWE as one of the reporters, just like Renee Young. She had aqua blue colored hair, light creamy skin, curves that every woman was jealous for and she had the sweetest personality ever, but would go psycho on you in a second if you got on her bad side or if you got too close into her personal space without permission. She was also five foot seven, with light brown eyes and Denasia was also the only female friend she had in that school. They both loved watching wrestling as her favorite one was Sheamus and Roman Reigns in the Shield..well she loved the Shield but it didn't matter. She knew that business was still business. She wanted to go into the wrestling business but because she had some slight health issues, she decided to be a reporter. She was the best in the business and her and Renee Young were one of the best reporters in the WWE, even if they did have to travel 24/7.

Rosabella walked up the steps to the apartment, put her key in the lock and saw Denasia on the phone, on her laptop, looking very frustrated. Rosabella walked up to her and gave her one of those hugs, almost crushing her lungs.

"Damn it woman, I still need to breathe. I wanna die peacefully." Denasia chuckled, pecking her cheek as Rosabella giggled, going into the kitchen to take out a Hot Pocket from the freezer.

"So, I debut and have my first match tomorrow against the The Emmalution." Rosabella smiled, heating it into the microwave. Then she smiled even more, smirking when hearing small barking. It was then when Clover made his way into the kitchen, circling around Rosie as she bent down to pet his head. then he would run over to Denasia, smiling at him as she picked him up.

"Hey there, boy. You like to come out whenever you feel like it huh?" She smirked as he would lick her face.

"I'm so fucking nervous about tomorrow, it's not even funny." Rosie sighed, taking the Hot Pocket out of the microwave and then she munched on it, while also pouring herself some soda.

"Listen. I'm nervous just as much as you are. I just found out, that according to the WWE script: I have to interview Roman and Dean Ambrose next week on RAW, ever since Seth Rollins betrayed them to join Evolution."

"They are seriously blowing up everywhere, especially the puppy Sethie." Rosie chuckled.

Speaking of Seth, she heard her phone ringing and saw the Ninja himself, on Caller ID on her cellphone. Rosie mouthed to Denasia that she would be right back.

"I want the rest of your Brisk Peach Tea!" Denasia called out. Rosie nodded go ahead as she answered the call in her bedroom.

"Hey there, Sethie." She smiled. She was also friends with Seth as well since he helped to train her, back when they were in Ring Of Honor together. When he got called up to the WWE, she was so proud of him and he was proud of her, finding out that she would be debuting on NXT.

"You know, pretty soon you will be up with us in the WWE." He chuckled as they talked on the phone for a little while.

"I know. I can't wait." She rolled on her bed, as Clover would climb up with her on the bed.

"You've really made it, sweetheart." She could hear him smirking on the phone.

"Well, it's not over yet." She chuckled.

* * *

Rosie was waiting for her pants to be ready. So in the meantime, she was getting her hair ready. It was black and straightened with a faint light blue streak. She did her makeup: It was dark blue light glitter eyeshadow, with red glossy lips, mixed with purple and she painted her nails white yesterday. She also had a belly button piercing with three small hip piercings on each side. She was wearing her sweatpants but she had part of her gear on, which was a Stud Cage Cutout Bustier.

"Ok, Ms. Blackmoore. Your gear is ready." The seamstress told her, handing her the black Lolita Gothic Cargo Jeans. They were designed with each buckle and zippers. She took the pants then went to her private locker room to get changed into the rest of her gear, making sure it was fit and secure.

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and smiled. She really went through the worst nightmare, almost losing hope when she lost both of her parents and then even throughout high school, when her reputation was shattered. She told herself that she had to focus on tonight. Tonight would be the night she would be making her debut. After waiting 15-20 minutes, and then when Emma made her entrance as well. They waited 10 minutes until Rosie's name was called, playing her theme entrance called "Perfect Insanity" By Disturbed.

"Coming to the ring, at 233 pounds. From Crenshaw Los Angeles: Rosie!" Eden announced.

Rosie did a bow down and then she just ran down the ramp as she hopped over the ropes. She did a loud scream as the fireworks would go off. She could feel the vibes coming from the NXT crowd as well. It wasn't much and she really wanted to be in the WWE, but she knew to get to the top, she had to start from the bottom, in a sense.

Emma extended her hand in sportsmanship and Rosie accepted it, letting her know that everything they would be doing would be professional. The bell rung as they circled around each other for a moment. Then they tackled each other in a headlock, with Emma getting the upper hand from the start, trying to wear out Rosie. She tried to pin her but Rosie kicked out. Then they did it again, only this time, Rosie flung Emma to the ground and then stomped on her midsection. She brought her back up and then did a headlock driver on her. She tried to pin Emma but kicked out. Then Emma slapped her, which prompted Rosie to drive her to the ground and slam her head over and over repeatedly. They were both in a struggle. Especially when Emma would push Rosie into the pole of the turnbuckle, hitting the side of her head. Emma had Rosie beat down a couple of times as Rosie was struggling to get up a little. They were both put back in the ring before being counted out. Rosie still kicked out though

**15 minutes**

After knocking each other down a few times, Rosie then had the upper hand, moving quickly. As Emma was about to put her in the submission hold, The **Emma-Lock**, Rosie pushed her off and then she would attack her with a clothesline, harder a couple times. Emma however, did a backbreaker to Rosie, as Rosie cringed in her lower back in pain. Rosie then wrapped her arm around her neck and then as Emma would lift her again, Rosie reversed it and was able to put her in the submission move called **"Rosepetals In The Wind" : ****[ Gory special is a back-to-back backbreaker submission hold]**

Emma finally tapped out and then Rosie let her go as the referee raised her hand in the victory.

"Here is your winner, by submission: Rosie!" Eden Stiles announced.

Rosie helped Emma up as she winced from the pain and they both held their hands up in victory, while also giving each other another handshake, with no hard feelings.

Rosie and Emma both went to the back and shook hands again.

"You did a wonderful job." Emma smiled at her. Rosie wiped the sweat off her forehead and winced from the pain in her head and left temple as it throbbed slightly.

"So did you. I'm very impressed." She chuckled.

"Hope to see you around more often. If you keep doing that, you'll be heading up to the WWE soon with the Diva Roster." She smiled as she walked away to the backroom.

_**"I hope so.."**_ Rosie said to herself, drinking her bottle of water.

"Well..it looks like memories can come back to haunt you.." She choked on her water, hearing a familiar voice as she turned around.

It was none other than Corey Graves: The man who has ruined her life. The man she who she use to call her best friend, turned into the scum of the earth.

"Corey.." She felt her anger rising and she felt bile rising in her throat.

"Rosabella.." He spoke up but she backed away from him, as if he was covered in leprosy.

"Don't you _DARE_ say my full name. Don't talk to me. Stay the hell away from me, got it?"

She started walking back from him and then she ran as she heard Corey calling her name. She made it to her private locker room and locked herself in. She was breathing heavily and then her memories back.

She was face to face with Corey Graves. The man who raped her. He was the reason she was no longer a virgin. He was the reason that their friendship was destroyed, because of his betrayal.

* * *

**UH-OH. Looks like Rosie is facing the past again with the Savior of Misbehavior. But is everything really what it seems?**

**So what do you think?**  
**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only own my OC characters in this story.**

**My TWO OC characters: Rosabella, Denasia {Courtesy of Dashadowangel :-) }**

Rosie stayed there for half the hour, until she felt it was safe to come out. Once it was over, she packed up her things from her locker room and then she left out of her locker room quietly. It wasn't before long until she felt a hand grab her arm, seeing it was Corey and she snatched away from him.

"Back up, Graves. Don't you dare touch me!" She snarled at him. Corey was pissed himself. But Rosie was more upset. Why the hell should he be the one confused? They were no longer friends because of what he did! How he betrayed her.

"Damn it Rosie, will you stop acting like this and actually talk to me?" Corey kept trying to follow her until they were both outside of the parking lot. Rosie stood her ground, face to face with the man who ruined her life all these years. She would never forgive him and she knew she wouldn't forget it as well.

"What is there to say Corey? You won't even admit to what you did to me!" She glared at him. He glared back. He was sick and tired of her stubborn ways and her accusations.

"There's nothing to admit because I didn't do it!" Corey felt like he has said it so many times and it felt like it wasn't getting to her. "Get that through your thick head for once, Rosabella."

"You know I really wish you would grow some fucking balls and own up to what you did. All you want to do is twist everything around."

"I'm not the one that was drunk that night."

"You were more drunk than I was. I can remember everything Corey. I remember every vivid detail and as far as I'm concern, the jury was stupid to not put you in jail. You should have rotted there for what you did." She slit her eyes at him before she went to her car. However, he stopped her, grabbing her arm again, going into a struggle.

"Don't touch me,Corey. Get off me!" She pushed him off, slapping him across the face. They were both breathing hard as Corey rubbed his jaw, staring at her. Rosie shook her head, feeling the tears burn in the back of her eyes.

"I didn't do it. You know this already. You're just pissed at the fact that you got caught up in some shit that you had no business doing. You landed in your own shit, not me." He hissed at her.

"You know what's funny Corey? Maybe in time, I will move on from this. But see the thing of it is with you." She shook her head, scoffing. "I don't think I ever want anything to do with you. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. You did it. You raped me. You knew I was a virgin and you knew I was drunk at that party before graduation and what did you do? No, you didn't try to fix it. You didn't check to see if I was ok. You took it upon yourself to watch from the sidelines while everyone called me out my name. You stood there and watched."

"There was nothing I could have done. I'm telling you that I did NOT rape you. I will get that tattooed on my body!" He was growing angry and frustrated. He has told her this many times and she refused to believe him. They have gotten into the worst of fights and they would vow to never speak to each other again. But then somehow, in someway, they always find their way talking to each other again and moving on, even if there was some lingering tension.

When Rosabella met Corey, how they started as friends was very difficult, seeing as to why in the world would the "Cool Corey" hang out with someone like Rosabella: Someone who was a complete nerd, focused on her studies, loved video games, wrestling The old school wrestling and new school wrestling and just kept to herself, but with a very violent temper. Rosabella was known to get in trouble because of the recent fights she had been in. But it wasn't all her fault: Girls at her school, before she met Denasia, always found a way to bully her and mess with her. She wasn't going to take it lying down. If she was going down in a fight, she would take anyone with them.

No one really understood the friendship between Corey and Rosie. Corey could be a sweetheart but most of the times he was a real asshole who would only hang out with her whenever he felt like it or when he needed a distraction. And if they got into an argument, Corey would humiliate and embarrass her in front of everyone and needless to say, Rosabella would physically make sure he would pay by attacking him herself. Rosie was no angel, seeing as how she would lie to Corey about almost everything: Why they couldn't hang out together, messing up any dates he was going on, and would sell him out down the river if it benefited her in any situation.

Although, it didn't really matter what they did to each other: At the end of the day, they still had each others backs and they would often have fun together as to when Corey would often take her under her wing and would give her any advice needed no matter what. Even if a guy was messing with her or insulting her, Corey would stand up for her and he would even help her get revenge on anyone who has crossed her, and she has done the same to help him. When they were at their worst, they could handle the best from each other.

But that night..everything changed. Something that would never change anything between them, and even if it never happened, the friendship was destroyed forever. Rosie knew that she shouldn't care about cutting off a friendship with someone who was treating her like dirt under the rug, but a piece of her soul was broken, because the friendship ended.

She was still in the parking lot with Corey, seeing the anger in his eyes and also, a bit of regret. But Rosabella refused to believe anything he had to say. She wouldn't let Corey see her vulnerability.

"You are nothing but a liar, Corey. I told you, that I remember everything. I saw you..I saw you laying next to me as you were getting dressed. You had that smirk on your face."

Corey felt like he wanted to punch in the window of the car next to him. "I may have been in the room, Rosie, but I wasn't the only one there. Hell, I don't even remember what I even did."

"So who else was in the room?" She crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I don't remember. I was high out of my mind. But the bottomline is that I didn't do it." He keeps repeating.

"Really Corey? Is that all you're going to keep saying to me? That you didn't do it? You could have told me anything right now to try to even piece together the situation and that is still the best you can come up with?"

"Will you just fucking listen?" He was furious

"NO!" She screamed at him. She could feel her tears burning into her brown orbs again. She refused to let him make her cry again. This wasn't the first time but she was not going to be some weak little girl, especially not in front of this ignorant jackass.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Maybe I could forgive you for half the things you have done to me back then. But not this time Corey. You crossed a line. You crossed the biggest line and the sad thing is, knowing the type of person that you are: I don't think I can ever forgive you for this. For what you did to me."

"I guess we were never friends at all. Because I won't be able to forgive you for what you did to me as well: Having me locked up and sent to jail."

"Well it doesn't matter now right? The jury found you innocent and I was made to look like the biggest fool, in front of everyone. So go have your new friends and I will go have mine. But as far as I'm concerned: You no longer exist to me."

And with that, Corey walked away as Rosabella got into her car and then she drove off. She pulled up in front of the apartment as she sobbed her heart out. She knew things would never be the same. Especially not with Corey. Nothing would ever be the same as long as she could still see his face.

**...**

**NEXT WEEK: MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

Denasia felt like she was going to throw up a couple times. She was going to be interviewing Roman and Dean. She had already interviewed Sheamus, just for practice to help get all her nerves out and she was surprised that she wasn't stuttering. Sheamus was always glad to help her with things like this. He was her Irish buddy. She ran her hand through her aqua colored hair as she added a little bit more makeup. She wasn't really a makeup person but she knew it was for the cameras. She was feeling the good kind of nervous but the bad kind of nervous as well. While she waited for RAW to start, she was on her headphones, listening to different songs by Five Finger Death Punch.

Right now she was listening to "A Place To Die" and "Cold" as she was walking around the building, going over the questions in her mind. She didn't watch her footing, seeing as she would scroll through her phone a few times, looking on her Twitter Page as she felt a hard bump and almost fell, until she felt strong arms envelope her waistline. She noticed the sleeve tattoo and knew it was Roman. She stood up on shaky legs and smiled at him, reminding herself not to sound like a babbling idiot.

"You really have to be careful next time, Delicious Candy." He chuckled at her. Denasia rolled he eyes, smirking at him.

"Roman, you really have to stop calling me that. You do know you have a fiance' right?" She reminded him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Guilty. And all jokes aside, you're right. I'm sorry." He hugged her as she stood on her tip toes, smiling at her. "It's really good to see you take on this job."

"Well yeah. Did you read the script. I have a segment with you and Dean Ambrose about Seth betraying the both of you, and the promo you guys did about him, which in my opinion was pure gold." She smiled. She was really impressed with Roman. She remembered when she started off in FCW, basically just interviewing different wrestlers and she had her own talk show as well and web show. Denasia was at the top and she continued to strive on that path, even despite her mistakes in the past. She remembered when she first saw Roman too, back in FCW. She was stunned by his gorgeousness. Hell, who knew that she would be attracted to Samoans, especially when she found out that he had cousins.

But all of that was irrelevant at the moment. Right now, she was discussing the script over with Roman.

"So where is Dean?" They were walking for a bit, as Roman was heading to his Shield locker room to change into his gear.

"Well Dean went out for a smoke but he's sure to be back later, knowing him. And don't be nervous alright?" He stroked her dimpled cheek, making her slightly blush as he would look down at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a Cheri Blue Mesh Animal Print Bodycon Dress, Black Banana Skull Wings Necklace, some skull rubber bracelets, and Studded Black Converse, All Star Converse with Silver Cone Studs and Spikes.

_"Will you just stop it already? God, be professional woman!"_ Her brain yelled at her. She just nodded and told him goodbye as she walked down the hall. She went to her dressing room to just go over the script of what would be happening tonight on RAW and just letting her head relax herself before she had to deal with yet her constant migraines.

**...**

After commercial for the WWE Network, Denasia was now in front of camera, excited and focused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time: Dean Ambrose..and Roman Reigns: The Shield." She smiled as they came up in front of her.

"Now Roman and Dean, it seems that from what happened on RAW last week, when Seth decided to turn his back on the both of you, thus siding with Triple H, on Friday Night Smackdown, he said that the only person he owes anything to, is himself: Do you have a response to that and what your thoughts are after his ultimate betrayal?" She pointed the mic to both of them as Roman spoke first.

"Listen here and listen good, babygirl." He looked at her with his gray eyes, pulling the hair over his face. "We don't let cancers like Seth Rollins stop us from what we have to do. And that is this: Seth Rollins sold his soul, so we are going to take out that black heart of his and beat him to the ground, until he can no longer breathe."

"He must really think that Him, Triple H and Randy have everyone at their feet right? Naw, sweetheart, not the hounds. The hounds are angry and the hounds are hungry. Now Seth, since he decided to stab us in the back, we are going to make sure that we don't stop until he is down on the floor, with our boots planting in his face. And that goes for Hunter and Randy Orton, that fucking cream puff." He muttered. Luckily, they bleeped out the F part.

Denasia couldn't help but chuckle when Dean cursed but more so when Roman called her _**babygirl**_ in that damn panty dropping voice of his. This man was really killing her ovaries over and over again. She couldn't win. She cleared her throat.

"Ok, and Roman just one more thing: It seems as though according to Seth, that he's the whole reason the Shield existed. That he was the whole reason that the Shield had any success, was because of him. What are your thoughts on that as well?"

"My thoughts: He can take his comments and all his shit, and shove it up his ass. Seth is only Hunter's little lapdog and as far as we are concerned, Seth is going to be all alone. He's going to be alone when we tear his ass apart and have him on his back, broken and damaged like the sorry excuse of a waste that he is. The bottom line, him, Hunter, and the better watch their backs. Believe THAT. AND believe in the Shield."

And with that, Roman winked at her as they both walked off, with Denasia shrugging a little bit, watching them leave.

* * *

As RAW was closing to an end, Denasia was in her private dressing room, packing up her things, ready to leave as she changed into a simple pair of black jeans, a faded gray tshirt and her sneakers, grabbing her bags and ready to head for the next flight for the taping of Smackdown. As she headed for the door, she was stopped by Roman.

"Hey..Mr. Reigns." She swallowed carefully.

"We're not on screen. You know you can call me Joe or Leakee." He smiled. He was no longer in his gear. He was in his street clothes and his hair was pulled back. Him and Dean had a tag team match tonight against the Wyatt Family, which Seth ran in to distract them. Needless to say, Dean was able to get him and toss him into the steel steps, to which she found funny.

"Well, I'll stick to Roman. Besides, it fits you anyway." She chuckled.

It was an awkward silence between them until he spoke up.

"Listen, Denasia. I wanted to apologize for the-"

"Don't. Listen umm..just as long as we keep it strictly professional and not like before.." She faded off, biting her bottom lip.

"Not like when back in FCW..when we kissed each other."

"Yeah, don't remind me of that. You're engaged to Melanie, Roman. With a beautiful little girl too."

Roman was engaged to his college sweetheart Melanie. They both had a five year old little girl named Jayd. She was a sweetheart too, seeing as how Roman would bring her on the roadtrips a couple of times and Jayd was the sweetest thing ever, the spitting image of her daddy. And Roman was always taking care of her, making sure Jayd was safe.

"I know. Listen, we can't undo what happened. So we can't avoid each other like this forever."

"But its what's best for business." Denasia said, sounding unsure of it herself. "We have to move on from this at some point."

"Maybe you can move on from this. But I don't think I will be able to. But because I respect you, I"ll let this go for now."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Denasia to her thoughts.

It was so many years ago in FCW when Roman was still engaged. He was out at the time and he was injured. She called him, just to see if he was ok. He tore his knee in a brutal match against Leo Kruger and then she went over to his house. His daughter was asleep but his wife was at work. They were both just talking about everything thats been happening and then, Roman admitted how he wasn't happy with his engagement to Melanie for a long time: The constant fighting and bickering. He only stayed for their daughter.

Denasia offered the best advice she could, seeing as how she was previously engaged herself. But then things got a little too close for comfort. It was then that they started to lock lips, in a sweet yet passionate kiss. However, they pulled away from each other before things got too deep.

Denasia still remembered the feel of Roman's lips on hers as she would softly touch them. She shook her thoughts away from him as she grabbed the rest of her things, heading to the car to carpool with Renee Young and Dean Ambrose. Normally it would be Seth, Roman and Dean carpooling together, but due to the storyline, they had to stick to the script for the paparazzi reasons.

Denasia hopped into the car with them as Dean drove off. She slipped on her headphones and drowned everyone out with her music blasting in her ears.

"It won't happen again. Never again.." She said, despite that visions of her kiss with Roman would continue to play in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any WWE Superstars/Divas. I only own my OC characters in this story.**

**This is all a work of fiction and anything else that happens in the reality is purely coincidental. **

**Thank you and Review**

Denasia had made it back to the apartment she shared with Rosie. Normally she would be sleeping in a hotel like the other WWE Superstars and Divas but even with traveling, she didn't feel so comfortable sleeping in a hotel, especially not with Roman Reigns around, despite that her thoughts were very corrupted with the thought of him, his voice, his eyes and that gorgeous body of his on his mind. She's surprised she hasn't seen him naked yet.

She had to mentally slap herself.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? You are a professional reporter, not a whore. That's for the bedroom."_ She scoffed to herself.

It's been over almost a year since she had gotten laid but she hasn't gotten into a serious relationship because of the fact that her ex fiance cheated on her. But payback was a bitch when she put his number into a gay hotline and spread the rumor of him having genital herpes. She giggled, knowing that because of what she did, no woman ever wanted to get with him. It was more men than women who wanted to fuck him.

She didn't care though. He wasn't her problem anymore.

She pulled up to the apartment and she turned the engine off to her truck as she headed up the steps to her door. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, as her mind wandered off from what happened back to Roman's house.

_"Can you get me some ice?" He asked her. Denasia nodded as she went to retrieve an ice pack from the freezer. She went over to him as they were sitting on the couch and his knee was wrapped up. She helped to lift his knee up on the small stool seat to place his foot on as she put the ice pack on his knee._

_"I really hate ice packs." He groaned. "They make me look weak."_

_"But you know you're not. I know you're not. Besides, it will help you in time." She smiled, offering support. _

_"At least you can understand." He shook his head. "Melanie doesn't seem to get how this could possibly affect my career. I'm close to being signed to the WWE, Denasia. This is my dream and-"_

_"No doubts. I don't ever want you to say you are doubting anything that is going on right now. This is a small setback but guess what? You are strong and you are a tough. I know you are going to get through this. Believe me when I say that." She rubbed his back. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't checking him out but she didn't want to seem like a trashy slut coming on to him, especially with his daughter in the next room. So she only decided to be his friend and his friend only._

_"I will never doubt myself. It's brutal but you're right. I know I will make it through." Roman said with strong confidence. Denasia loved how passionate he was. He sighed as he laid his back on the sofa. She was playing with her nails before she got up._

_"Do you want me to get you something to drink before I leave?" She asked, offering him anything since he couldn't move around as much for that time. Roman shook his head._

_"No, I'm fine. Why are you so nervous to sit next to me?" He looked at her carefully. He was mostly staring at how well she was fitting those purple jeans she was wearing, along with her heavy C cup bust being held through her Laser Cut designed long sleeve Sons Of Anarchy Black shirt. She was happy to wear a sports bra underneath because she was not a big fan of under-wire bras. Even if she was dressed like a lady, she was still a tom boy at heart. _

_"I'm not nervous. You talking crazy, fool." She brushed it off like it was nothing. "I was just wondering you wanted a glass of water or something."_

_Roman looked at her carefully before he shrugged. "Sure. With three ice cubes."_

_"Coming right up." She nodded, swallowing carefully as she headed to the kitchen to get the glass and to pour the water inside of it, along with the ice cubes. She went back to the living room and sat with him, relaxing as they watched TV, but also talking some more as Roman was getting all of his frustrations out with everything. Denasia could tell that he was mentally tired. She could always read the eyes and his grey eyes reminded him of the calm before a storm._

_"I'll be honest Den. We argue all the time. It's like she doesn't want to see what's wrong. I don't know if I'm happy with her. I often feel like I'm at the end of my rope."_

_Denasia decided to give him a hug out of support. She never realized how stressed he was. With not only his career, but his life at home, or in this case his marriage. _

_"Listen. If you are feeling this way, you should talk to Melanie. It's better if you two get it out this way and talk about it. It won't be easy but at least you two can maybe find some common ground from this. Do it for your daughter." _

_Roman nodded. "Like I said, I'm at the end of my rope but I'll consider your advice. Thank you Den."_

_"It's no problem..really, it isn't." _

_It was silent for a few minutes as Denasia pulled back from her hug and she was shocked to see that Roman had given her a kiss from his soft lips. She froze for a brief moment before she gave in to the kiss. In fact, she went all in as she pulled him by his black tresses, sliding her tongue inside his mouth while he did the same to her. _

_Their kissing quickly turned into a passionate make out as Roman had Denasia laid out on the sofa as he nibbled on her bottom lip as she moaned against his lips, feeling his hands up her sides, wanting so badly to pull that shirt off over her head. Instead he ran his hands up her breasts as he found her hard buds poking through and he pinched them with his thumb and forefinger, a moan escaping from her lips as she continued to kiss him. _

_However, they both realized they almost had sex and stopped. Denasia knew this wasn't right and she fixed her blouse as Roman cleared his throat, sitting up himself, wiping his mouth of her lipgloss. She gave him a napkin as he wiped his mouth over and over, yet her taste still lingered on his tongue._

_"Th-This was a mistake. I'm sorry but you know we can't-"_

_"Yeah. I do love Melanie."_

_"I know. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." She quickly told him._

_"I know. Maybe its best if you-"_

_"Enough said." She nodded as she grabbed her purse and quickly headed out the door, never looking back. She headed out to her car and she wanted to hit her head over and over on the steering wheel. _

_"What have I done..and why did I stop it? Why did I even allow it to happen.." She thought over and over._

_Those images would be playing in her mind forever..._

Denasia realized it was getting later, close to midnight. She needed to get some sleep. She unlocked the door to her apartment and she saw that Rosie was still up, eating ice cream but Denasia could tell when she had been crying. She set her purse and keys down, kicking off her boots and going over to Rosie.

"Hey there. What happened?" She asked, going over to her best friend and roommate.

Rosie licked the spoon of the strawberry cheesecake ice cream she was eating and set it back in the bowl. "It's nothing. Guess I'm being emotional."

Rosie stood up to go to the sink to do the dishes but Denasia stopped her.

"You know I can tell when you're bullshitting. Now tell me right now or I will be the most annoying roommate you have ever known." Denasia stared at her as Rosie washed the dishes.

"Aren't you that already?" She looked at Den.

"I'll be worse and you know. Now you need to talk to me right now." She sat on top of the kitchen counter.

Rosie sighed, knowing that she had no choice but to tell her the truth. Well, at least what happened this evening.

"So I won my first match..but guess who I ran into?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Corey Graves. The man who raped me." Rosie's voice was flat.

Denasia dropped her spoon on the counter, as she was eating ice cream.

"Ok so if you will excuse me, I am going to find a baseball bat and bludgeon him to death until he can no longer breathe." She said calmly.

"No, Denasia!" Rosie grabbed her arm. Denasia scoffed.

"Ok, so I am going to use my gun instead. It will be quicker."

"I said no woman! Are you nuts?"

"That's besides the point. You said that he raped you, Rosie. He didn't even get served jail time."

"I know that and I still hate him with ever fiber of my being inside of me. But he is also employed and so am I. It doesn't matter what he did, it would still reflect on me. The best thing that I can do is to not even acknowledge him. I'm going to have to just move on and let it be that. There is nothing else I can do."

"...It still haunts you every day huh?" She asked her as Rosie was rubbing her temples.

"You have no idea. I can't let go what happened. We had a fucked up friendship but it was still a friendship. And because of what happened, everything was ruined. The worst part is, is that I take partial blame because I was drunk."

"You weren't drunk. Someone had drugged your drink and it wasn't alcohol. All you had was a glass of soda."

"But I should have at least payed more attention." Rosie was mentally exhausted from thinking of this incident over and over again. "Look, let's just get to bed alright?"

Denasia sighed reluctantly, knowing that the more they talked about it, the more it would be even more drama that they didn't need at this time of night. So they both each took a shower, got dressed and got ready for bed.

* * *

Corey was at his hotel room, angry and pissed off. He ran into Rosie but once again, he was accused for something that he didn't do. Something that he doesn't remember himself. He was set up, he knew he was.

"I didn't rape her..I know I didn't." He said quietly as he opened another top to his beer. "I'm going to figure out who it is too. I'll find out who really did it. We were both set up. I just have to make her believe me."

But with that being said, it would be more of a challenge than anything he's ever faced. But despite their differences, he wanted Rosie's friendship back. He just wasn't sure how they would get past this roadblock yet.


End file.
